Madonna
by Ellered
Summary: a little story with suspense. Mary centric fic.


**Category:** Devil May cry  
**Title: **MADONNA  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre: General**, maybe a _little suspense._ this is an old fic, written a year ago, because inspiration struck, so here it is on ffnet.

_"But then my mind was struck by light that flashed and,  
with this light, received what it had asked. Here force failed my high fantasy;  
but my desire and will were moved already—like a wheel revolving uniformly—by  
the Love that moves the sun and the other stars." _

* * *

Mary. 

Madonna.

A Lady in Love.

In love with her son.

She looked to the small bundle in her arms as the boy's eyes peeked out from under the cover of the soft wool material. Lady smiled as her fingers felt the soft downy hair of her son's brilliant locks. White, like ivory snow and his skin as pale as the moon. His eyes however, which stared back at her unblinkingly, looked out with the same eyes as hers. The shining colors of red and blue.

Lady unbuttoned her white blouse to allow her little boy access to her bosom, to give him milk and he automatically, by nature opened his little puckered mouth to suck on the nipple.

She leaned back against the cushions and stared out at the window. The shine of the moon appeared like the end of a scythe and its sharp edge glittered brilliantly back.

It was a long way from where she was months ago to where she is now. The thought of him out there somewhere made her wince with a slight ache in her heart. She mustn't think of _him _ever. The boy in her arms is the only one now who is her family. _He _can't be part of it anymore.

Before the noticeable pregnancy, she had worried about his blood mingled with hers. Instead, she concentrated on her efforts to find where she must stay. The mantle of her cloak that she later donned to hide the gentle bulge in her belly made her only lover sometimes forget she was pregnant. He can be rough, but he was surprisingly gentle too.

She was unmarried, and pregnant.

_When she's sure nobody else is around, she'll fold her hands just below the curve, feeling how much it has grown. Her grandmother once told her you could know a child's sex before it is born by where you put your hands: above the belly means a girl, below the belly, a boy. Or is it the other way round? She can't remember, and it doesn't really matter. Like every pregnant woman, she hopes for ten fingers, ten toes, a hungry mouth and a lusty yell -- a healthy baby, despite the odds. _

The odds.

Ah yes. The odds. She knew her son, _their _son would be healthy. No other bloodline so pure from his line would demand anything less.

That's just it, she mused, why couldn't they just remain platonic? Why did she have to accept him that way? Admire him so that she fell in love? She had no family, nothing left, but him. And he had given her back something more precious than anything she had dreamt.

She knew he was attracted to her very much. She even knew that he'd never stop feeling the way he felt even after they came to a mutual understanding. Once Dante felt that way about someone, he could never change his mind. Not especially the way he was moved by everything that she was. Everything that he desired in his soul.

"I'll make things right for you." He had said, with that arrogant cocky lift of his chin. The silver bangs barely covering eyes that penetrated hers, somewhat unsure of what she'll do. Yet, he had said beforehand….  
"Trust me."

His arms held out like an open invitation for an embrace, "Trust me."

The words rang in her head and she sighed once more. Her boy coughed, gurgled a bit of milk white liquid out of his mouth.

"There, there, my son, you needn't be so greedy. There's plenty more." She chuckled while she brushed back the white hairs of her son's brow.

How many years would past?

_How many long aching years have gone by and she had seen her son grow? _

How many times in the last decade had she heard about Dante and his newfound demon friends, like his father's kind; a woman who looked exactly like his mother and another young woman who had the same occupation as herself once?

Lady grimaced, she missed the way her guns felt around her hands and her _Kalina Ann_ strapped behind her, ready to swiftly demolish demons left and right.

But as she glanced down she realized how much it felt so right to hold this boy in her arms.

She decided to get married finally.

To an older man who would be her protection. It was unnecessary, but even Dante would approve. He doesn't know, but Lady was sure he would admit that it would be the right choice. She hoped.

"Father and family huh? Well, I'll go too! But you better hurry if you don't want me to take all the credit!" he had yelled at her.

She heard him. Even as her adrenaline pushed and rushed through her veins and she was at the top of the broken phallic temin-ni-gru, she heard his words.

Lady didn't even bother to look back. She hated that he tried to help her and wanted to butt his business into her life. What did it matter to him anyway? Why was he so insistent he'd look after things?

Damn him and his pride.

So it was his family that he needed to take care of as well. Not that it mattered to him before since he had told her he didn't give a damn at first.

What was it in his eyes when he looked down into hers that told her he wanted to prove that he could be a father? He could have a family too?

Tears fell unbidden down her pale cheeks.

She wiped them away irritably. _God, how pathetic I am. Crying over him like this. _

Lady set her son down as he had fallen asleep, his little cherub mouth in a heart shape and his little chubby fingers had curled around her white blouse.

"Ahhh, time for beddy bye." She chuckled softly. Lady set her baby down to sleep next to her.

The rush of the evening wind blew into the room as the curtains swirled upward to create a sound of flapping wings.

She was alerted to this and immediately walked over to the window. Her head peeked out to gaze around the perimeter. Nothing was amiss.

Reaching for the window sill frame to close them, she saw from a distance the black wings which spanned out to cover the quarter moon.

Lady held her breath.

_Dante?  
_


End file.
